The Real Swordswoman: Her Mother
by My Broken Voice
Summary: Cecily is in the middle of a battle with Siegfried until she is overshadowed by someone that played an important role in her past. Will she be able to handle the abilities handed to her by this person? Who is this person, really? How can Luke help her use these abilities during battle when she isn't overshadowed? Prequel is soon to be released


My first "Sacred Blacksmith" fanfiction~ sorry if it there are some errors, I did this on my phone at three in the morning ^^;; I will edit it soon, so no worries! Also, I don't own The Sacred Blacksmith ;_; if I did, then this fanfiction wouldn't exist...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cecily Campbell stood proudly in front of the man going by the name Siegfried. She managed to do quite a bit of damage on the silver haired man with Aria.

"You wench... you are just like your cursed mother. Too proud, but too weak." Siegfried spoke raising his sword.

"My... mother?" Cecily knew that he might be trying to get to her by finding a weakness, so she kept her ground.

"Yes. I defiled her just as I did you, but I only touched her because I loved her and she broke my heart. After I attacked her, I killed her during that war. As you know, the woman you call 'mother' now is really your aunt." He spat. He noticed her expression and a smirk grew across his face. "You know, you look just like her. If you grew your hair out you could become her." Cecily nearly threw up at his suggestion.

"You sick, SICK, Bast*rd. You think I would want to become a woman you loved and killed? NO. WAY. IN. H*LL." Cecily raised Aria and dashed to strike the man. Aria threw a couple of wind blades on Cecily's command. Siegfried dodged three but the remaining four left deep cuts in his arms and face. Siegfried quickly came back to land a blow on the lady knight, but she just deflected the attack. Aria flew out of her hands landing sadly behind her. Cecily jumped back, and Aria went into human form.

"Cecily, let me give you some of my wind power. I can't stay in my sword form because I don't have enough power." Cecily's eyes slowly began to widen in realization.

"You can do that?" Cecily asked the demon sword.

"If I can focus my energy for enough time, I should be able to draw it into you." Cecily nodded, and Aria began to glow. She stuck her hand out and rested it on Cecily's shoulder. Siegfried was making his way over to the two girls slowly dragging his sword along the rubble and cement. Just as Aria released her power into her wielder, a certain blacksmith raced into the battlefield along with a young demon girl to aide the lady knight. A blast of wind escaped from Cecily nearly hitting the rival who had taken her mother's life. Blades of the wind continuously fell through the air.

"I'll give you three chances to give up. Or I'll kill you." The three people standing behind the redhead never saw this side of her. She couldn't kill, but she could protect. She didn't like threats. Siegfried was a threat.

"Ha. You think I will give up? After I got so far, setting Housman in flames? No." The elder lad refused.

"One." A distant cry from Luke offering help was quickly dismissed as Cecily brought her hand into the shape of a gun pointing at Siegfried. She whispered "bang" and a blast of wind pushed it's way toward Siegfried leaving a gash on his thigh.

"Is that all you can do, little lady knight? I knew you could never kill anyone. Much less an ant." Cecily's eye twitched visibly and Siegfried knew he hit a nerve. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. Did I hurt your feelings?" The enemy man taunted.

"No. You didn't hit a nerve. You just pushed me to a certain limit. Two." Cecily brought her hand up and swiped her hand as if she were slapping someone and a gust of wind threw Siegfried on his back.

"Heh. I'm still here. If you could kill me, you would have. Weakling." That was it.

" Thr-" Cecily was cut off as a throbbing pain protruded from her chest and her back. A thick wave of flames separated the the fighters. Cecily fell to her knees and the trio that was watching the fight quickly approached her.

"Cecily!" She heard Lisa call. Luke was about to reach out and grab her shoulder but a flame surrounded her. The young female stood up and walked through the fire surrounding her as if it was nothing toward the flame surrounding her and Siegfried. Black feathered wings grew from Cecily's back flapping once, taking every spark of every fire all throughout the city into one great ball of fire and absorbing it. As she absorbed the fire, her hair grew longer up to her knees and her armor vanished, but was replaced by black silk that was strapless and sleeveless and stopped just a little bit before reaching mid thigh.

"Now." A voice that was lower and softer than Cecily's began mixing with her own. "It is my turn." The voice said without Cecily hinted in it at all. Aria and Lisa gasped, while Luke drove his sword into the ground so he could run to her. Aria quickly grabbed his arms.

"Don't! She is being possessed by a demon. Or someone she knew that was constantly watching over her waiting for a chance to take over. I have seen this before. I think my powers weakened Cecily's resistance against this person." Aria explained.

"Aria? You don't remember me? Oh come on. I was your wielder before I was killed and that man gave you up to different cities." The smooth voice made Aria's eyes widen.

"Mi-Michelle?" Tears flowed down her cheeks. Michelle nodded and began to make her way toward Siegfried.

"Are you hurt?" Michelle asked the silver haired lad. He reached his hand out to touch her but his body caught on fire. "You obviously are. Mentally and physically. You hurt my daughter and attacked Housman. Not only did you do that but you raped her and me! You killed me and nearly Cecily. I should have killed you when I had the chance to years ago. Right now, this moment of which I can burn you alive is simply like a dream come true." Siegfried's screams could be heard far from where they stood.

When Michelle could confirm her kill, she rid the body of red flames and set him ablaze again with black flames. The corpse disappeared instantly and Michelle spun around on her bare heel making her way toward her daughter's friends. When she reached them she smiled softly.

"Are you... Cecily's mother?" Luke and Lisa questioned at the same time. The winged mother laughed and said yes. When silence took over them, she closed her eyes and flames engulfed her wings. She tried to hold in a scream at the pain, but a muffled shriek escaped.

"Cecily is coming back. I guess this means I'll see you guys later!" Her voice was strained and hoarse. When Cecily regained full control of her body she scream not expecting the pain of the burn on the wings situation on her back. The two girls spotted her and the single man comforted her

"Shh... it's alright Cecily, it's going to be over soon. The pain will go away soon." The young blacksmith said to calm the lady knight down. After all of the feathers were burned off, the red head passed out. "We should take her to my house. Her aunt ask what happened." The demon and the demon sword nodded in agreement and trailed behind Luke as he picked up the young lady knight. Lisa picked up the sword from ground before sliding it in its sheath and holding it close to her so she wouldn't drop it.

At The Blacksmith's home/shop

Luke set Cecily on the couch softly. Her hair was incredibly long, and the black silk dress fit snuggly around her, and she looked stunning. Luke leaned down gently and kissed the top of her head. Cecily's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple times to focus her vision.

"Oh, hey Luke. Whatcha doin'?" The drowsy lady knight asked. Luke chuckled at her slightly slurred voice. She slowly rose her head up and place her feet on the cold ground. Cecily pushed herself up and stumbled to a mirror. She raised her thumb up to her mouth and dug her incisor into the poor thing until a small stream of blood poured out.

"Cecily!" Everyone in the room called out in shock at her action. Cecily let the blood gather in her hand until a small pool formed.

"Spirits. I call upon you and offer this blood to create a dagger like no other. A dagger strong enough to pierce through even the strongest metals. I Cecily Campbell sacrifice a piece of my life to create a weapon to take lives." Cecily's drowsy tone vanished and her blood glowed. It became a beautiful dagger with red writing along the handle.

"Oh my god. She can create with sacrifices. Since when?" The blonde demon asked utterly confused. Cecily grabbed a fistful of hair bringing the ends up. She let go of it and let it fall over her bare shoulder. Cecily twirled the small blade and sliced through her hair evenly. The red head flicked her hair slightly to there's left and her hair fell reaching her bum and no longer falling to her knees. She held the hair up and mumbled a few incoherent words and the hair soon became an extension of the small blade, creating a sword.

"Luke. I want to test this sword. Care to spar with me?" Luke quickly nodded and grabbed his sword from Lisa. "By the way, do you have anything I can wear over this?"

"U-uhh, yeah!" Luke stuttered realizing that she was in a small dress.

"Thanks. Don't use a sword that you will miss." A confused Luke simply nodded and proceeded to his room to get her a t-shirt and some shorts.

"Cecily, do you need something to tie your hair with?" Lisa asked. The youngest female Campbell smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes please, that would be very helpful." Lisa mentally squealed at the scarlette's beauty and handed her a ribbon. Cecily tied the ribbon in her hair and turned around to catch the t-shirt and shorts Luke threw across the room to her. Cecily went outside with her sword and looped around to the back to change. She cut the fabric in half and used one half to make a pair of underwear and the other a sports bra. Cecily slipped the garments on and balled some of the t-shirt cloth into a knot to make it a tad bit smaller. Cecily went to the Sacred Blacksmith waiting in the front of the small home/shop and leaned her sword on her shoulder. Luke held his katana the rightful way and looked at Cecily puzzled.

"Aren't you going to attack?" He asked gripping the hilt getting shield if he needed to.

"No, you attack me first. You sure you aren't going to want that sword later?" Luke hesitated, before nodding at her and lunging at the maiden. Cecily brought her sword off of her shoulder and twirled dodging Luke's attack and cutting it into pieces. Cecily straightened her posture and lowers her sword. Luke's eyes widened slightly for a split second, but went back to their original size as to keep Cecily from feeling triumphant. Cecily smirked and brought her sword up to her lips.

" Thanks, Mom," she whispered


End file.
